Eternal Love
by CoolPegasister14
Summary: A slow dance changes everything
1. Through the long night

It was January 2nd,2013, 9:34 PM. Tomorrow was a forulough day at school. Pamela and Jeremy Manson were at a fundraiser downtown and Sam was in her room sitting on her black satin sheets,going through a box of old record,s she had gotten from a garage sale(despite her parents plea,s)She smiled,pulling out 'Glass Houses' by Billy Joel"Ohh,Danny like,s this guy I think"She stood,placing the cardboard box on the floor. She walked over to her closet,pressing a small metal button on the wall,causing the closet doors to open. Sam opened the cover on the record player her Grandmother got her 3 years ago for her birthday

She took the record out of the cover,flipping it to side B. She gently put it on the turnstile,turning it on and placing the needle on the first ridge. Electric guitar music filled the room and she chuckled"Seem,s kind of cheesy"she was still dressed in her day clothes,and they were beganning to itch. Sam looked in the closet,grabbing a long black nightie with spaggeti straps. She walked to the bed,sitting down.

Sam proceeded to lift her tank top off,a small black back clasping bra under it. Her breasts were small and she sighed,looking down at them"Stupid things.."no boy would want a girl with tiny breasts. Danny had silently sneaked in while in his ghost form,and was standing behind her. The shocking sight of her bare back caused him to become human,landing on the floor with a thump. Sam jumped slightly,turning around"DANNY!"He looked up blushing"H..Hi"he waved a little. Sam blushed to,grabbing her tank top and putting it back on

"I heard your parent,s were out,so I thought we could hang out"he stood,brushing himself off"Oh yeah,suck,s Tucker is sick though..again"Danny grinned,kicking his shoes off"I know,he is always sick on the day of a test"Sam giggled,making Danny's heart pound"Hey!Your playing my favorite record"he walked over to the closet,smiling"Side A is upbeat,and Side B is depressing and slow"he laughed,before hearing 'Through the long night'start up

It was his favorite song and he turned to Sam"I love this song...it played in the car on the first day of highschool"He turned it up,smiling"Dance with me"Sam chuckled"What?"He walked to her,standing in front of her. At 16,he was 5'9,tall compared to Sam,who was 5'3"Come on..just one dance"Sam sighed,rolling her eyes"Fine.."he grinned,placing his hands on her hips,which were curved and soft. She blushed softly

"Wrap your arms around my neck"She did so,making Danny smile wide. He rubbed her bare skin with his thumbs,making her shiver"Your hands are cold"he blushed,looking down at her"S..Sorry"he swayed slowly,closing his eyes. Sam pressed her head against his chest,closing her eyes also

He swayed slowly,loving the feel of her tiny body against him"Your heart's pounding Danny"he blushed,inhaling"Yeah?"Sam nodded,looking up at him. Ron stared off into space,listening to the words"Oh,what has it cost you,I almost lost you,a long,long time ago..Oh,you should have told me,but you had to bleed to know...All your past sins..are since past...you should be sleeping..its all right..sleep tight,through the long night with me..with me"tears filled his eyes and he swallowed. Sam looked up

"Danny?W..Whats wrong?"he looked down,blushing"Nothing..just...this song is so sad..and..it makes me think about life and..how eventually..we'll all be dead and forgotten"Sam frowned"Oh Danny.."she hugged him tight,nuzzling his chest. He sniffled,wrapping his arms around her"Thanks Sam..your always here for me"he smiled slightly as she looked up at him. He blushed,focusing on her lips,the purple lipstick was begging to be kissed off. Sam watched him,staring into his eyes. He quickly pressed his lips to her,s,moaning"Da-mmm"

He held her head to him,moaning more. After 4 second,s he pulled away"W..W..Wow.."Sam panted,blushing hard"..That was..incredible"Danny grinned"I can do better"he grabbed her again,dipping her. He kissed her hard,pushing his soft tongue into her mouth. Sam moaned,gripping his arms. Danny put her back up,moaning hard"Mmm Danny"she mumbled against his lips"Oh Sam,your lips are so delicous"he broke contact with her lips,moving to her cheek and down to her neck"Ohh Danny,ohh"he gripped her hips,his cock growing with every second. He backed her against the wall,gripping her ass

Sam moaned,pulling on his shirt. He pulled away,pulling it off,tossing it behind him. He kissed her again,rubbing her back. He gripped her shirt,pulling it off"Fuck babe"he kissed her more,making her groan"I..I know my breasts are small.."he panted"No babe,theyre perfect,I just wanna suck them"he panted,scooping her up,taking her to the bed. He laid her down,smiling"Sam..I love you so much"Sam gasped softly"I love you to.."he smiled wide"W..Will you..be my girl?"Sam covered her mouth,nodding"Yes!"Danny responded by kissing her hard. He fumbled with his pants,blushing

He finally got them undone,standing to take them all the way off. He grunted,falling and rolling off the bed"Ouch!"Sam gasped,looking down at him"Are you okay?!"he blushed,tossing his pants to the side"Yep!"he stood,flexing his muscles. Sam smiled,kissing him hard"Mmm"he laid down on bed,pulling on her skirt. He blushed,seeing her black panties through her nylons"Wow...so thats what they look like"Sam blushed and he chuckled

Danny inhaled,pulling on the stockings,licking his lips as they came off. He tossed them to the side,rubbing her pale legs"Oh Sam..your so gorgeous"he kissed her,smiling"I..Ummm..Its my first time...so..I'll try and be amazing"Sam blushed"I am a virgin to..you were my first real kiss"Danny sat up"WHAT!?A..are you serious?Y...your..a virgin?"she nodded and he blushed"I gotta make this special baby"he stood,opening one of her drawers,getting out a lighter. He lit the candles she had on the nightstands,shutting the lamp off

He crawled under the sheet,s,where Sam was waiting"I umm..I don't have any condoms"Sam kissed him to shut him up"Mmm"he moaned,rolling on top of her,running his hands down to her panties,slowly sliding them off, dropping them on the floor. Sam smiled shyly,gripping his boxers,pulling them off

"I love you so much"he kissed more,wrapping his arms around her. He fumbled with her bra,trying to unhook it. Finally,after a minute,he took it off,staring at her tiny breasts"Wow..."he carefully cupped her breasts,pressing a kiss to each one"Oh Danny"he smiled gently,pressing a hand to her pussy"Damn babe..your soaked"she blushed and he climbed ontop of her,rubbing his 8 inch cock on her clit"I'll be gentle Sam"he kissed her hard,rubbing her cheek,slowly sliding in"Ohhh"he couldnt help but moan as her soft insides covered his cock. He inhaled,pushing to her hymen,feeling the barrier"I love you so much"he kissed her hard,swirling his tongue. He pushed gently,breaking her hymen. She whimpered,a tear appearing in her left eye

Blood trickled onto the dark sheets and Danny rubbed her hips"Shhh baby"He stayed still for 2 minutes before he felt her relax. He slowly pushed in all the way,grunting"So...tight"he kissed her lips softly,smiling. He slowly slide out,pushing back in"OH!DANNY!"he moaned,pulling out again,before thrusting in"Oh Sam!"he kissed her hard,thrusting slowly,getting tythm

"Ohh Yes oooh"he groaned softly,gripping her back"Oh yes!Yes!"he kissed her more,pulling on her tongue with his teeth. He moaned,pumping slowly"OH GOD SAM!"She whimpered,digging her nails into his back. He panted as she pressed kisses to his neck,cheek and lips"Oh Daniel ohhh!"he moaned more,sweat starting to cover them both

"I..I..I t..think I...Im gonna.."Sam whimpered and Danny nuzzled her"L..Let,s cum together Sammy"he pumped faster,the headboard smacking the wall"Oh!Oh!Danny!" "Oh Sammy!"he grunted,expelling his seed into her ridged hole. Sam moaned,almost wailing,as her clear juice dripped onto the sheets

Danny pulled out slowly,kissing her"Oh...Sam..I...I love you so much"she smiled a sleepy smile"I love you to"he rolled off of her,grinning"Sleep my love,I promise I'll be here when you wake up"she nuzzled him as he sat up,blowing the candles out"Mmm"he smiled,holding her to his chest"Sleep well Sam"she was already asleep,passed out from exhuastion. He chuckled softly,shutting his eyes,sleep quickly overshadowing him


	2. Morning After

Sam squirmed,mumbling softly. Her neck was covered in love bites,her hair was messy and matted,and her inner thighs were covered in blood and semen. She opened her eyes slowly,groaning as she felt a sharp pain in her womanhood. She sat up,holding the sheets to her chest. Her eyes adjusted within 10 seconds. She saw a tuft of black hair poking out from under the sheets next to her

She moved the sheet,blushing when she saw Danny fast asleep,naked in her bed. She swallowed, peaking under the sheets,seeing herself naked as well "Oh.." last night had been so incredible,when she woke up,she thought it was only a dream. Sam blushed,rolling over near Danny. She ran her fingers through his hair,smiling "Danny"he mumbled softly and she smiled more "Danny wake up" he opened his eyes slowly "Wh..Oh" he sat up quickly "W..Wow...s..s..so..it was'nt just a great dream" Sam blushed softly making him grin. He leaned down,kissing her softly

"Mmmm"he moaned,rubbing her hips "Oh Sam,last night was the best night of my life" Sam moaned as he moved to her neck,sucking and kissing "Oh Danny...Ohhh..Ohhh" he moaned,smiling. He kissed lower,moving to her chest. He kissed all over,sucking on her nipples before moving to her belly button. He swirled his tongue,making Sam pant "Oh!Ohhh" he chuckled, licking down to her pussy. He inhaled,before running his tongue around the clit

Sam moaned and giggled squiriming. There was a knock and Sam gasped "Danny stop,my parents!" he popped up,his eyes wide "Ohh shit" he grabbed at his clothes,falling a few times "Samantha,are you up?" Danny groaned,pulling his boxers on "Umm Yeah,j..just a minute, dont come in...Im...changing!" Danny slipped on his pants,zipping them up "Shit,where is my shirt?" Sam looked around,seeing it on the floor next to her "We're coming in dear" she grabbed it,slipping it on. As the door opened, Danny went invisible

Sam was blushing,looking up "M...Morning" her parents frowned "Are you wearing that Danny boy's shirt?" Sam nodded quickly "Y..Yes...he gave it to me..cause I like the style" they nodded,frowning "Oh...well,we're going to the mall, one of the servants knocked over the china so we need more" Sam nodded, jumping slightly when she felt an invisible figure press kisses to her neck. Luckily,the collar hid the hickeys "Would you like to come?" she shook her head,blushing more when Danny appeared behind her parents,putting bunny ears behind each of their heads "Okay dear"

They kissed her cheek"Oh Sam,your burning up,and your so red. Are you okay?" she blushed softly "I umm...Im just tired" they nodded more "Okay dear, we're heading out,remember,if you have friends over do not let them near any expensive,irreplacable things" Sam rolled her eyes,nodding. When they turned around,Danny vanished again and she felt his shirt disappear off of her. She quickly covered her self with the sheet Her parents walked downstairs,studying themselves in the mirror. The bell rang and Mr Manson opened the door. Danny was standing there, wearing his shirt "Hello Mr Manson,is Sam here? " he tried not to smirk

"Oh Hello Daniel,yes she is upstairs,umm...what excatly will you be doing?" Danny smiled "Sam and I are going to stay in her room and watch a movie,we'll also be working on an animal rights poster" they nodded,allowing him in,after he wiped his feet on the mat "Well..have fun" they walked out,shutting the door. Danny grinned,running upstairs,knocking on Sam's now closed door "Go away guy's!" he chuckled,going ghost and poking his head through,seeing her changing into a nightgown "No thanks,I like what I see" Sam gasped,blushing more. He stepped in,returning to his human form

"If you get asked,we were watching movies and making animal rights poster,s" he tackled her,kissing her hard,making her giggle. He moaned,running his fingers through her hair "Mmm Danny" he grinned "I love you so much" Sam smiled,sitting up "Let's go downstairs,the TV's bigger in the living room"he nodded,standing "Umm..Sam...I uh..gotta go to the store real quick,okay?Why dont you get comfratble and start a movie" he smiled before going ghost and flying out

He came back 6 minutes later. He appeared next to her on the couch. He yawned,stretching his arms and pulling her to him. She smiled and he kissed her,moaning"Mmm Sam..lets forget about the movie" he smirked,running his hands down her back,where her bra was on,to his dismay. He kissed more,making her moan too

He panted,pulling his shirt off. He kissed her neck,nibbling"Oh Danny,Oh Danny!" he chuckled,fumbling with her bra "Dammit!Stupid thing" he growled,pulling it off after 5 minutes" Yes!" he tossed it behind him,kissing more "Mmmm,Sam,I love your breasts"he fumbled with his pants,panting. A package of extra large condoms fell out and he blushed hard"Oh..umm.t..those arent m..mine" Sam giggled"Is that why you went to the store?" he nodded,making Sam giggle more

He kissed harder,rubbing her hips. They were so infatuated with eachother,neither of them heard the door open " Dammit hon,you forget your wallet and I c-AH!" Mr Manson glared at the boy on top of his daughter. Danny blushed hard,falling on the floor,grabbing the condoms" U..Umm.w..w..we u..umm s..s..she umm"he mumbled and chuckled nervously "She needed mouth to mouth?"

Her parents rolled their eyes"Daniel..I dont want you currpopting our daughter,understand?!"he nodded quickly,standing "Y..Yes sir!W...Wont happen again!" Sam blushed,sitting up"We promise" they nodded,leaving after Mr Manson grabbed his wallet from the table"H..how about we just..kiss..until we're positive they wont be back for a while?" she nodded,kissing him hard

* * *

3 months later

Danny knocked on the door of Sams house,smiling. He held roses and a DVD of 'Old Yellar'. Sam opened the door,smiling softly"H..Hi"he grinned,handing her the roses"For you my dear"she smelled them,smiling"Can I come in,I got us a movie to watch"she nodded,opening the door more"Yeah"he stepped in"Umm Danny...I umm...have some news"he frowned,sitting on the sofa "W..what is it?"she inhaled,placing a hand on her stomach"Im pregnant"his eyes went wide and he stared at her stomach"P..P..Pregnant?W..With my baby?"she nodded,sitting next to him"I..I want to keep it Danny" he smiled wide"Me to...I..I love you Sam...Im here for you..no matter what!"Sam smiled,getting tears"Yeah?"he nodded,putting a hand on her stomach"Hear that little fella,Daddies gonna be here for you"he kissed her lips,nuzzling her"What do you mean Fella?What if its a girl"he sighed "Not this discussion"this was going to be a long day


	3. Fire in the Hole

Danny rubbed her stomach smiling "Have you told your parents?" she blushed,looking up"Y..Yeah" he swallowed "W..What did they say"Sam rubbed his hand "Umm..they were really upset..and didnt want me to see you anymore.." he went pale "But..after I threatned to run off and marry you,they calmed down" He blushed "They're sending me to our winter cabin in the woods" he stood "W..what...theyre sending you away?No1Your only 15!If you go,I..Im going to!" she blushed,holding his hand

"Danny.."he growled"No!Im 17 now,I'll take care of you..Im not going to let the mother of my child be alone in the woods!" "B..But we could call eachother.." he got tears "You cant make love to someone over the phone" Sam whimpered and inhaled "Okay...I'll ask"he nodded,wiping his tears " I guess I should pr-" the door opened,revealing a glaring Jack fenton "DANIEL!" he looked up and swallowed "H..Hi Dad umm" he growled "HOME!NOW!"he blushed and held Sam's hand "Dad..I love Sam" he glared "You will not be seeing her anymore" he glared back "NO!I love her! She is carrying my child!"

Jack stomped to him,grabbing his shirt "HOME NOW!" Danny glared and Mr Manson walked downstairs,gasping "Jack!" Jack looked up,glaring "My son will never see your daughter again" He frowned "That seems a bit harsh...Sam wants him to be there for her and -" he pulled on Dannys arm"Lets go Danny,say goodbye to Sam" he groaned,pulling away,running to his beloved

"Mr Fenton,please leave,stress isnt good for the baby" "The baby!I dont give a flying fuck about it! It was made out of wedlock,its a bastard!" Mr Manson glared,standing infront of his daughter "I may not fully support the idea..but calling your grandchild a bastard.."Jack glared,running at Mr Manson. Danny gasped,jumping infront of him "DAD!GET OUT!I DONT NEED YOU!I THOUGHT YOU WOULD SUPPORT ME AND SAM!" He groaned,trying to grab at Mr Manson,who was sheilding his daughter

Mr Fenton glared,walking out of the house. Sam blushed,running up to her room. Danny frowned and Mr Manson glared"See what you have done!Get out of my house!" Danny stuttered "B..But.."he pointed to the door,causing Danny to slowly walk out. He got tears and ran off behind a tree,going ghost. He flew into Sams room,where she was on her bed crying. Danny sniffled "Sam.." she sat up,looking at him "Oh Danny..they said I cant see you anymore!" he walked to her,hugging her tight "Come on...lets get out of here for now" he picked her up,nuzzling her. He went invisible,flying through the wall

Danny cradled her as he flew through the sky "I love you so much" he sniffled,landing on a hill where they had their first fake out make out. He set her down,becoming human again. Sam sniffled,cradling her stomach. He sat next to her,pulling her on his lap. He nuzzled,kissing her lips"Shhh"Sam sniffled,gripping his shirt "Danny,w..what if they make me get rid of it?" he growled softly "That wont happen..I wont let it" he rubbed her stomach,smiling gently "I can feel it" she sniffled "You can?"He nodded,rubbing softly "Yeah...tiny..perfect"he smiled and peppered her neck with kisses " Danny no I ohh" he rubbed her hips "Your gonna be such a MILF" that made Sam laugh "Your already sexy as it is" he kissed more,sucking

"Oh Danny,oh Ohhh!Ah!"he pulled away "Wow Sam..I..didnt know my kisses were that powerful" she blushed softly "I umm... Im alot more sensetive now..my senses are hieghtened...I read about it online"he smiled,kissing more "Oh Danny Oh Danny!OH DANIEL!"she grunted,liquid flowing down onto the grass from her pussy. He blushed and chuckled "Damn Im good" he smiled,kissing her ear making Sam giggle "That tickles hehe stop haha" he laughed,rubbing her hips

"Oh Sam...I promise I wont let them keep us apart"he kissed her hand,smiling softly "I hope they look like you Sam" she blushed "No,I want them to look like you" he blushed "Nah,I want them to have..purple eyes...black hair...a tiny nose...pale skin...a cute smile" Sam smiled and lied on her back,looking at the sky "I want them to be healthy,and smart like you" he laid next to her,rubbing her stomach

" Boy or girl?" Sam smiled "Boy"he smiled back "A baby boy huh...a son.."he stared at the sky "A son.." Sam cuddled him,nuzzling"I love you Daniel Fenton" "I love you Samantha Manson" he placed another hand to her stomach "And I love you...unknown baby" Sam giggled and he kissed her hand again. He smiled,sitting up "Better tell Tucker" he pulled out his phone,dialing his PDA. Tucker answered it,smiling "Hey Danny,whats up?" he blushed and coughed "Umm..w..well umm...how would you feel about...being an uncle?" he frowned "I dont get it" Sam rolled her eyes,grabbing the phone and pointing it at her stomach "See" his eyes went wide "Y..you...two...preg...bab...wow.."he coughed

"Congratulations!Umm..wow...Im sure you guys are excited"Danny nodded,making Sam smile"Well,Im kinda busy guys,talk to you later"He waved and hung up. Danny smiled,nuzzling Sam as he put his phone away "We should head back Sammy"he stood,helping her up. He picked her up,going ghost and flying upwards. Sam held tight to his shoulders making him grin. He flew towards Sam's house,and gasped. Fire was pouring from the windows,and firefighters were dousing the house,to no avial,with water. Sam shrieked and He flew down,setting her down and going back to human

"OH MY GOD!" Jazz was being wheeled into an ambulance and Danny ran over "JAZZ!What happened?!" she coughed,her face was burnt and her hair was singed badly "Dad and Mom...came over to talk to...the Mansons...a fire...started...I...was walking by and saw it...but the flames were to high"

Danny panted,running to a firefighter "Are my parents okay?!" the firefighter pushed him away "Sir stand back!" Danny groaned,running to Sam " I cant fly through fire!" he groaned,getting tears"MOM!DAD!" he sniffled,and so did Sam. He held her tight,crying. After 20 minutes,the fire was under control and firefighters went in. Sam was shaking while Danny cradled her. A firefighter came by,kneeling down "Ma'am...Sir...we regret to inform you that...we found 4 deceased...We're very sorry" Sam wailed,holding onto Danny,who stared off into space


	4. Saying Goodbye is hard

Danny shook,gripping Sam's shoulders hard,making her whimper "Did they suffer?" the firefighter swallowed "I...I dont think so sir...they probbably passed out from smoke inhalation..if thats any consolation" Sam whimpered,crying "My parents...t..the last thing I said to them was...get out of my life" Danny sniffled,groaning "They died angry at us..." Danny stood,swallowing "Its all my fault...I killed our parents" Sam stood,shaking her head "No..No.."he swallowed again "How did the fire start?"

The firefighter sighed "We don't know at this point,the oven wasnt on..and the fireplace was empty" Danny covered his face,sobbing "I..I cant believe this!" He inhaled and looked at Sam,who was holding her stomach "Is my sister going to be okay?" they nodded "Possibly...she inhaled a lot of smoke...but we'll keep you updated...we need some information though...please come with us"they nodded,walking to a police car,getting in "Ma'am,I noticed you holding your stomach...are you pregnant?"

Sam blushed more and nodded "Y..Yes..I..found out today" her voice cracked and Danny inhaled,rubbing her back "Shh" she cried softly "We could have stopped it...but where were we?!Making out on a hill!" she wailed,making the cop quickly drive "Sam...please...its gonna be okay"he rubbed her shoulders "I...I'll take care of you...move in to my house with me" she sniffled "Really?Even though Im the reason our pa-" he held a finger to her lip "Stop...move in with me baby" she sniffled "Okay" he nuzzled her as they arrived at the hospital "Please come in...we need body identification and more"

Danny got out,helping Sam "Its okay baby"he held her close as they walked into the hospital. Sam inhaled,shaking as they were led into the morgue "Okay...please be prepared" they nodded as the blinds were opened,revealing charred bodies on 4 metal tables. Sam gagged and Danny pushed her head into his chest,his eyes staring at the melted wedding rings on his parents fingers "CLOSE IT!"he inhaled,tears forming once again "I..its them.." they nodded,shutting the blinds "I know its very soon but...have you any funeral plans?" Danny nodded,sniffling "Umm..family plots.."they nodded and Sam sniffled "Danny...I..I..I cant believe whats happened today.."he nodded,rubbing her cheek

"I know sweetie..I know.." he rubbed her back "Just relax..we can get through this"he kissed the top of her head "Umm..when should the funeral be?" he seemed to be relaxed,almost repressive "Umm..I...I dont know...today?I..I just...I dont want them to lay on that table" she inhaled and he nodded more "Okay Sam..today..."he held her hand,walking to the police officer "Sir...we would like to have our...parets bodies prepped for burial today"

Sam grabbed a prescription pad,writing down an address "Please...I want them to be buried here...at 6 PM"Danny scirbbled down another address "and here,for my parents..the plots..are umm..right across from eachother"the officer nodded,taking the paper "We will contact the burial services"he walked off

"You still have most of my things right?I dont know if my room was burned though" Danny nodded,as she had come by 2 weeks ago with a box of miscellaneous things that her parents wanted to throw away,such as pictures of her and Danny,and animal rights posters and clothing "Ms Manson?We collected the unburned items from the house,we have boxes right here" she sniffled and nodded"Thank you.." Danny rubbed her shoulders more,smiling gently "Baby...you are so brave" he touched her stomach,getting tears "Come on...lets ...go home...Jazz is still in the hospital..she always told me that...when our parents die,that she didn't want to attend the funeral..that it would make her cry"

Sam nodded,grabbing one of the boxes,while Danny grabbed two more. They walked outside,to the parking lot where Danny hid behind a tree,going ghost. He gently grabbed Sam,along with the boxes,going invisible. He flew to his now empty home,into his room. He set her down on his bed,sniffling "Sammy...Im...gonna get dressed...the funeurals in 2 hours" he opened his closet,getting out a suit and tie,which he had gotten from his dad when he and his mother had renewed their vows.

He slowly became human,taking his shirt off "Danny...I..I..I dont wanna go" he sighed,putting the pants and shirt on "I know sweetie..but be strong...we'll get past it" Sam had the ability to move on from many things,like last year,when her grandmother died,she was back chasing ghosts with Danny the next day. He groaned,fumbling with his tie until Sam came over,tieing it for him

He blushed "What would I do without you" he wanted to lighten the situation. She smiled softly and he put on the jacket. Sam looked through one of the boxes,getting out a black dress with a veiled hat that she had worn to her grandmothers funeral . She quickly put it on,touching her bump "They will never know their grandparents..." Danny stifled a sob "I know..but they will live on in us baby"

he rubbed the bump slowly"Can...Can you hold me for a little while"Danny nodded,picking her up,walking to the bed. He laid down,holding her,trying to calm her down "I bet he's going to be strong like his daddy" Sam smiled softly,sniffling "What if it's a she?" Danny rubbed her shoulders "Well,then I bet she'll be beautiful like her mother" he smiled,making her blush. She closed her eyes,as did he. He was woken up by the sound of banging on the front door. He slowly got up,laying Sam down and walking downstairs. He opened the door,looking up at rabbi Johnson who Danny knew was a family friend of the Manson's "Hello,the funerual is Ready...I express my deepest regrets"

Danny nodded,walking upstairs. He sat next to Sam,rubbing her shoulders "Baby..wake up"She opened her eyes slowly "No..No!I dont want to go Danny!" he held her tight,nuzzling her neck "Shhh baby..it will be quick..and then...Ill run you a nice bath...a..and Ill rub your feet,and make you your favorite food"she sniffled "Chocolate chip pancakes with banana pudding?" he nodded,smiling

"That,s right" she smiled and stood "Okay" he held her hand,walking downstairs to the door "Barukh atah Adonai Eloheinu melekh ha'olam, dayan ha-emet Samantha" Sam sniffled and Danny squeezed her hand "Lets go...I will drive you both" Rabbi Johnson walked to his car,opening the door for them. They got in,driving to the cemetery. Danny wasnt religious but he was sure his parents wouldnt mind. They arrived at the plot,where 2 caskets were on both sides of the trail

Danny helped Sam out,walking to where a podium was. The Rabbi took his stand,smiling "We are here today...to remember four amazing people...who will be missed by their community and family...we can only pray that their death was painless..and that they are with God now,looking down on us" Sam sniffled,crying while Danny squeezed his fists,trying not to sob "They are survived by their children,Samantha and Daniel,who have a child of their own on the way...may their hearts heal quickly"

Sam cried hard,falling to her knee,s. Danny cried softly,staring at the coffins. He picked her up,holding her close as the Rabbi finished the prayer "We now induct the bodies into the ground,giving them to the earth" ropes were lowered by cemetery workers,as the coffins filled their holes. Dirt was poured over them,and Sam screamed,pulling away" NO! PLEASE DONT TAKE THEM!"

Danny pulled her back,holding her to his chest"Shhh" Rabbi Johnson walked to Sam,hugging her tightly "Hamakom y'nachem etkhem b'tokh sha'ar avelei tziyon viyrushalayim" He patted Danny's back,standing by the car "Ummm..Rabbi..we can take ourselves home "He nodded,getting in the car,driving off

Sam cried softly as Danny rubbed her hair "Shhh...Shhhh" She sniffled and He picked her up,watching as the workers left. He went ghost,flying up "Danny...We're all alone now" he shook his head "No...we have eachother...and them"he pressed a hand to her stomach,making her smile softly as he flew them home "Can we have popcorn in the pancakes?"he chuckled softly as they arrived


	5. Pancakes and Pregnancy

Danny opened the door for Sam,opening his mouth to greet his parents before he stopped himself. He blushed and shut the door,walking to the kitchen "Sammy..w...why dont you put your things away" she sniffled,tears still in her eyes. She walked upstairs with the boxes,balancing them on top of each other. Danny sighed,opening the fridge,getting out eggs and milk. His eyes wandered to leftovers from yesterday and he gagged,his stomach churning. He opened the cupboard,getting out everything else.

Sam walked downstairs,shaking "Danny.." he looked up,mixing the batter "Yeah?" Sam sniffled,touching her stomach "What if...the stress..." he frowned,not understanding "If the stress...what?" he put margarine in the pan sitting on the stove "What if the stress causes a miscarriage?" Danny's eyes went wide and he felt his knees shake "I..I...It wont!J..Just relax baby,today has been really stressful but...just relax" he hid his tears. They weren't for the loss of his parents,they were for the thought of losing the child growing in Sams womb

She sat on the couch,inhaling "Umm,I sure am glad you're making pancakes from scratch and not from a mixture,ca..cause the box ghost might appear for that" she joked,trying to lighten the mood. Danny chuckled for her "Haha me to babe,but I'm sure I could beat him" Sam smiled softly,grabbing the remote next to her.

She quickly turned on the SyFy channel,which Sam had written a letter to when they changed Sci-Fi,to SyFY,much to her annoyance. Face Off was on and she leaned back,watching as the contestants raced against the clock. Danny placed the pancakes on a plate,pouring a big glass of orange juice with it. He smirked,going invisible and holding the food in front of him

He walked to Sam,making moaning noises "Ooohh Samantha,I am the Ghost of weird food ooh" Sam smiled as he set the food down "Ooohh behold!My amazing cooking skills!" he became visible,grinning "Here Sam,Chocolate chip pancakes with popcorn,a glass of orange juice and..." he walked to the kitchen,coming back with a big bowl "Banana pudding!" he set it down,smiling "Oh Danny,thank you" he blushed "Anything for you" she smiled,eating as he sat next to her "So umm..h..have you felt the baby move?" She shook her head,taking large bites "Please tell me when you do"she stopped,putting down the fork

"Danny...you would be the first to know..even if it's in the middle of class..I will let you know" he smiled wide,pressing a hand to her stomach. Sam finished eating,walking to the kitchen,cleaning them. Danny inhaled,rubbing his face. Sam came back,sitting next to him "Danny I'm tired" he stood,picking her up,walking upstairs "He smiled gently,rubbing her cheek "I love you" "I love you to"he laid her on the bed. He laid next to her,nuzzling her

"Sleep baby,we aren't going to school tomorrow" she nodded,closing her eyes. He rubbed her stomach,smiling as he closed his eyes too

* * *

3 weeks later

The fire was old news by now,and things were basically back to normal. Jazz had moved in with her new boyfriend. School was fine,and Sams pregnancy was getting more obvious. Today they were going to get their first sonogram and Danny was excited "We'll finally get to see our baby"he kissed her cheek,smiling "Ready to go babe?"she nodded,holding his hand tight"Ready" he walked behind a tree,going ghost. He smiled,holding Sam tight as they flew to the hospital. They could afford it,with Sam,s inheritance. He landed in the parking lot,becoming human. They walked in,smiling. Danny checked in as Sam sat in the waiting room. He walked to her,grinning "I'm so excited!"

Sam rubbed the bump,looking at him "Me to...do I look fat?" his eyes went wide and he stuttered "N..No..No!Your so thin and sexy!" he blushed and rubbed his arm "B..But when you do get bigger...I..I mean you're not big now b..but I'll love you so much more a..and touch you!" Sam blushed and nodded "Okay..I..I just feel big..." he smiled,rubbing her cheek "Your still the tiny girl I made love to"

Sam smiled shyly and looked up as the doctor called out "Manson?" she stood,along with Danny "Here" the doctor motioned for them to follow her. They walked into a pink room,that was covered in clip art pictures of storks,rattles,bows,bottles and teddy bears. Sam groaned,and Danny chuckled softly "Cute" she glared and the doctor shut the door

"Hello,Im doctor Stewart. I understand you are almost 4 months pregnant?" They nodded quickly "Okay,well lets have a looksie"she smiled "Ms Manson,please lay on the bed and pull your shirt up to your breasts" Danny helped her up onto the bed as the doctor turned on the ultrasound machine. Sam pulled her shirt up to her breasts,making Danny blush

"Okay,this is going to feel cold" she squirted on a clear liquid,making Sam shiver. Danny rubbed her hands,smiling "Okay,now lets see" she rubbed the wand on sam's stomach,causing a grainy image to form "There we go,okay...everything looks okay...any hormonal symptoms?" Danny slowly raised his hand,blushing "Umm...she seems...testier and umm...has weird cravings" Sam growled and he swallowed

"I see,that's normal...I understand your feet have swollen?" Sam nodded "Yes,a lot" she smiled "Well that's normal,foot rubs,tea and non constricting socks can help with that" Danny smiled "We'll I will gladly help with the foot rubs" he chuckled "Can we see our baby now?" She smiled "Actually,Mr Fenton,babies" He stuttered "Twins?!" she shook her head,showing him the screen where 3 small masses moved "Triplets" Sam blushed as Danny fainted "Well...I think he's surprised!"


	6. Sonogram Suprises

The Doctor sighed,setting the wand down and kneeling by Danny "Mr Fenton?Can you hear me?" he mumbled and Sam blushed more "Is he going to be okay?" the nurse nodded "We see this a lot with expectant mothers and fathers. The news that their partner is carrying even one baby can be a shock,but three is a triple whammy" Sam blushed more as the doctor checked Danny's pulse "Sir?" Danny mumbled more,opening his eyes "TRIPLETS?!" he groaned,standing up

"Yes Mr Fenton,I'm surprised too,that usually only happens in 1 out of 10,000 pregnancies,and only about 2% in teenage mothers" Danny stuttered,staring at the screen when she picked up the wand again,rubbing Sams stomach "I ummm...w...wow...Umm...wow" Sam whimpered slightly,looking at the screen "Wow.." Danny looked at her stomach,which was pretty big. He blushed softly "Umm..Ms Manson..before you become too excited...there is something I should tell you"

Sam went pale,looking at the Doctor "W...What is it?Are the babies okay?!" The Doctor sighed "Only about half the women who are pregnant with triplets carry them to full term...thirty percent of the time,only 2 babies survive the birth,and eighteen precent of the time,only one survives" Sam whimpered,looking at Danny,who was glaring at the doctor "That wont happen!We have excellent medical care,and she is very healthy!"

Sam whimpered,breathing faster,causing Danny to hold her hand "Shh Sammy,its okay..Its okay.." Danny inhaled,kissing her gently "Your past the 3 month mark baby..its much safer now" the doctor cleared her throat "Everything is okay now,the babies are developing right and your gaining weight" Sam blushed and Danny cleared his throat "But your still sexy baby,super sexy" Sam smiled and the doctor frowned "Interesting" Danny frowned,looking up "What?"the doctor shrugged,taking pictures on the ultrasound machine

"Well,many men are turned off when their partner becomes as large as your girlfriend is,it's just interesting that you find her attractive still" Danny bit his lip and Sam's eyes looked down,filling with tears "Umm,Doctor,can you and me talk privately please?" she nodded,wiping Sams stomach before stepping out of the room with Danny. He walked to the hallway,his eyes full of anger "Yes Mr Fenton?" he looked at her "What the hell was that?My girlfriend is in there crying because of the things you said!"

She frowned "I was just explaining the facts" He growled "You could have delivered the facts in a more compassionate manner!" she scoffed "Also,that whole thing about her being large and men not being sexually attracted is a loud of bull shit!She is the sexiest woman in the world,and now she feels like an ugly hag!" the doctor stuttered "I jus-" He glared at her "We're getting a different doctor,one who is kind and doesn't make their patients feel like crap!" he pushed past her,going back into the room,where Sam was crying softly,sucking in her stomach

Danny swallowed "Sammy,we're going to get a new doctor,okay?This one is a bitch" she sniffled,whimpering "She's right though" he shook his head,holding her hand "No..Shes wrong..your so fucking sexy baby,I just wanna get on top of you and bang you till you pass out" she blushed and he smirked,rubbing her wrist,pressing a kiss to it "I'll be right back"he left the room. He came back 30 minutes later with a male doctor "Sammy,this is Doctor Hubbard,he is a pediatrician and a OB/GYN" Sam waved and he smiled "Hello Samantha,I understand you had some problems with Doctor Stewart?"

Sam blushed and Danny nodded "She was rude and commented how weird it was that I was still sexually attracted to Sam,also being very inconsiderate when she said the statistics with triplets" Doctor Hubbard shut the door,nodding "I see...this was her last chance" Danny frowned,sitting on a chair "Last chance?" "Yes,she has a very...old fashioned view about teenage pregnancy...she has done this to a few times...Im going to report her right now,her behavior is completely unacceptable and I'm very sorry about that"

He sat on a stool,rolling to a phone,dialing a number "Hello?Yes...Doctor Stewart has..yes...thats right...comments about triplets death rates and it being strange that the patients boyfriend was aroused by the patient still...I know...Yes...thank you very much..goodbye"he hung up

"Well Samantha..is it okay if I call you that?" Sam smiled,nodding "Yes,but I prefer Sam,Ms Manson is to formal" he chuckled picking up a clipboard "Okay Sam,Im going to do your full check up today,and if you want,I can be your personal physician during the pregnancy" Danny grinned and Sam smiled "Lets get you a complete look over" he stood,opening one of the cabinets,getting out a baby blue gown with twill tape ties "Here you are,I will give you some privacy and come back in 5 minutes" he smiled warmly,walking out and shutting the door

Sam quickly undressed,except for her bra,slipping on the gown,letting Danny tie up the back. The doctor came back in,carrying a metal tray of instruments "Ah excellent,okay Sam,this is going to be like a regular check up" he put on gloves,walking to her. He grabbed the otoscope from the tray,putting it in each of Sams ears "Okay...and...Okay!" he put it down,taking the plastic tip off and throwing it in the garbage can

He grabbed a small light,shining it in her eyes "Okay pupils are working fine" he grabbed the padded hammer,tapping her knees "Okay Sam,your reflexes are slow but I think your just tired" he grabbed the stethoscope,putting it on . He put it under her gown above her right breast "Okay...deep breath...and...out...again..." he moved it to her back "Again...deep breath...and out...great" he smiled,sitting on the stool,writing on the clipboard "let me just get your temperature and then we can get your measurements" he grabbed the temporal thermometer,rubbing it across her forehead "98.6" he wrote it down

"Okay Sam,hop down please" Danny grabbed her hips,helping her down. Sam blushed walking to the measuring pole against the wall. Sam stood back as he pressed the top down "5'4,okay Sam,just step on the scale" she swallowed,looking at her feet "Sam?Are you okay?" Danny frowned,rubbing her back "Baby,whats wrong?"she sniffled "You'll laugh at my weight" he sighed "No I wont...your perfect..its okay" he held her hand,and she looked up,sighing also"Okay.."

she stepped on,frowning. Doctor Hubbard moved the weights "178" Sam blushed and he smiled "Sam,its okay,weight gain is perfectly normal,weigh loss is when we start to worry. If you are really,really nervous about it,you can try to eat healthy and stay away from incredibly salty foods" Sam nodded and Danny grinned "I see you're having the typical pregnancy symtpoms?Cravings, swollen feet" she nodded, and he smiled again "I suggest you get a flu shot,having influenza during pregnancy is very dangerous" Sam nodded and he picked up the phone,pressing 2 "Hello,can I get a flu shot in room 214 please,patient is 15,pregnant with triplets..yes...no...okay great" he hung up

"Sam,please lay down" she nodded,lying on the bed "Any questions?" Danny nodded quickly "Are there any activities she should avoid?" the doctor nodded "Yes,no fast-moving rides,no excercise,no hot tubs" Danny nodded,rubbing Sams arm as the nurse walked in with a tray "Okay Sam,this is going to pinch a little" he wrapped a piece of elastic around her arm,rubbing around it with alcohol "Okay,one..two...three"he pushed the needle in,making Sam grunt . He pushed in the liquid,pulling the needle out and putting a piece of cotton against it "There" he place a piece of tape on it,throwing the needle away

"Thank you Debra" he smiled as the nurse left "Now Sam...as you know,I'm an OB/GYN...so I need to do a pelvic exam...would you like a female nurse?" she shook her head "No..Its okay" he nodded,putting on a mask and new gloves "Danny,you can wait outside or stay here" Danny looked at Sam,who smiled gently "Stay" he smiled,holding her hand "Okay,Im going to put your legs in stirrups"he gently spread her legs,placing them in the stirrups

"Okay...this is going to feel a bit uncomfortable Sam" he gently spread the lips,studying them "Any bleeding or pain?"she shook her head "Okay" he slid a finger in,making Sam groan "Sorry"he removed it,throwing the gloves in the garbage "Okay,you can get dressed now,everything looks okay" Sam sat up,getting dressed when the doctor turned his back to write

"Anymore questions?" he handed Danny the ultrasound photos "Yeah,got any Pamphlet,s on Pregnancy Doc?"


	7. Seduction and Studying

Danny groaned,carrying a stack of books through the hall "I asked for a brouchure...not a library!" Sam chuckled,walking to the front desk,signing out. They walked to the parking lot,sitting on the bench "Babe,I'll be right back,okay?" he kissed her cheek,running behind the building. 10 minutes later he pulled up in the Van. Sam smiled softly,walking over. He grinned "Hey sexy thing,like my ride?" she giggled,getting in. The stack of books were in the back

Sam buckled up,sighing "Danny I'm hungry" he nodded,driving slowly "Well,what do you feel like?" he smiled,watching the road "Ummm A veggie burger,with hot sauce,extra mayo,extra onions ohh and tartar sauce" Danny blushed "Seriously?" Sam glared,and he swallowed "O..Okay" he drove to nasty burger,going through the drive through "Welcome to Nasty Burger,how may I help you " Danny sighed and cleared his throat

"Umm..I'll take a veggie burger with..hot sauce,tartar sauce,extra onions and extra mayonnaise" the man ment silent "Ummm,did I hear you right?" Danny sighed "Yes,I know..." Sam blushed and he grinned "My girlfriends pregnancy cravings are coming out" Sam glared "Danny!" he chuckled,rubbing her thigh slowly,making her blush,not from embarrassment but from being aroused

"What do you want to drink babe?" Sam smiled "A Mountain Dew" he smiled more "And one large Mountain Dew" the order appeared on the screen "$4.50 is your total,pull up to the next window please" Danny pulled up,yawning "Baby your food is going to make the whole Van smell" Sam rolled her eyes "Whatever" he got out his wallet,handing the man a 5 dollar bill,getting back two quarters. Danny grabbed the bag and soda,handing them to Sam "Here baby"

Sam grinned,opening the beg,grabbing the burger out of it. Danny smiled,driving home "Guess I have a lot of reading to do...and umm...baby?I umm...I think since this pregnancy is so risky...we should drop out...atleast until the baby is born " Sam looked up and swallowed "But...college...what about your dreams?" Danny smiled "Your my dream babe" She blushed and nodded,touching her stomach. She sipped her soda silently,before sniffing the air. That smell..it was intoxicating. She looked around before looking at Danny. She inhaled,her heart pounding. It was him,his sweaty body smelled delicious

Sam quickly sucked down her soda,turning to Danny. He smiled,turning into the drive way. He got out,grabbing the books from the back. Sam got out to,grabbing the trash,walking to the door. Danny groaned,fumbling for the keys in his pocket. Sam smiled "I got it" she reached into his pocket,smiling seductively as she pulled them out. Danny didn't seem to notice. She unlocked the door,walking in with him following. He set the books down on the coffee table,taking the ultrasound pictures he had put in the cover of the top one out

He sat on the couch,smiling "I'm gonna invite Tucker over,so he can see the pictures" Sam blushed,sitting next to Danny as he dialed the phone "Hey Tuck,We went to the doctor and got ultrasound pictures,wanna come over and hang out?"He smiled "Great,see you soon" He hung up,only to have his lips covered by Sams. He moaned,squirming against her

"S...Sam!" he blushed,pulling her off "Whoa babe,calm down,Tuckers going to be here soon" she blushed "I just wanted to make out" he smiled "Well...okay" He leaned in to kiss her and she smiled "Lets go to your room,the couch hurts my back" he blushed,holding her hand,walking upstairs. They passed the now empty room that was once Danny's parents bedroom. Everything was in storage and it was empty space now. Sam grinned as he sat on the bed,kissing her. Sam moaned,running her hands up to his chest,gripping his shirt with both hands and pulling,ripping it. Danny's eyes went wide and he groaned as she dragged her nails down his chiseled chest. Sam smiled,kicking off her tights and boots

Sam moaned,biting his tongue as she kissed him. She moaned,pulling on her shirt,tossing it on the floor. Danny pulled away "Sam I thought we we-"she pulled on his pants,making him grunt "Fuck Sam!" she finally unzipped them,pulling them off along with his shoes and socks "Damn!" He panted,licking his lips "I...guess we have time" he kissed her,rolling on top of her

Sam grinned wide as he unzipped her skirt,sliding it off,rubbing up her thigh "Mmmm" he kissed her more,rubbing her shoulders. Sam squirmed,getting under the sheets,followed by Danny "Oh Sammy,you're so sexy" he attacked her neck,sucking hard "Oh Oh Danny!" he smiled,pulling his boxers off,tossing them on the lamp. He then went under the sheets,gripping Sams panties with his teeth,slowly pulling them down

He grinned,licking up her slit slowly,dropping the panties on the floor. He licked up to her lips,fumbling with her bra,growling "Uhg!I hate this thing!"he gripped the straps,pulling until it snapped,causing Sam to gasp "Dannny!You owe me a new bra!" he chuckled,rubbing her breasts "Mmmm so soft" He kissed Sam,slipping his hard cock into her warm,wet pussy. He groaned,inhaling

"So good" he kissed her ear,sucking on the lobe "Oh Danny...Ohhh" he slowly started to thrust,grunting softly "Yes!Yes!Oh!" Danny smirked,gripping the headboard,groaning "Oh Sam!" he panted,pumping quicker. His long cock filled her tight hole over and over again "DANNY!OH DANNY!" he reached between them,rubbing her clit with his thumb "Oh Sam,your so hot" He kissed her more,groaning "Danny..Danny...Daniel...Daniel!" she bit his shoulder,panting "Oh God!I..I..Im so close!"Danny inhaled,thrusting faster,the bed squeaking louder "AHHGG!SAM!" he grunted,as did Sam,each of them letting their juices flow with each other

He panted,rolling off of her,rubbing her shoulders. He smiled gently,wiping the sweat from her forehead "I love you baby" she smiled,nuzzling his chest "I love you to" the door opened,revealing Tucker,who dropped the video game he was holding "I heard noises..." Danny blushed hard,sitting up "Dude!Get out!"He nodded,shutting the door. Danny groaned,rubbing his neck

He felt a cool hand move between his legs to his cock,gripping it. Danny didn't realize it yet,but Sam had just entered the horny stage of her pregnancy


	8. Sore Sex and Hyper Hormones

Danny groaned,pushing her hand away "Sammy,you know I love your hands,but Tucker is downstairs and FUCK!" she grabbed his balls,squeezing gently. Danny groaned more,going intangible and sinking down through the bed. She frowned,standing "Danny?" He popped his head up,visible now,through the floor,grabbing his clothes. He silently got dressed while floating,flying down to Tucker,who was sitting on the couch

He blushed,sitting next to Tucker "Sorry about that...she uh...cant get enough of me" Tucker groaned,covering his ears "I didn't need to hear that!" Sam walked downstairs dressed,her shirt and skirt obviously growing very small due to her growing stomach. Sam smiled "Hey Tucker" he blushed,waving "Wanna see the pictures?" He nodded,sitting back. Danny grabbed them from the top of the books,handing them to his friend

Tucker smiled,looking at them "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Sam smiled "Its triplets" Tuckers mouth gaped open "Damn Danny,you are the ghost with the most" He blushed hard "Y..Yeah..ummm...so valentines day is coming up in two weeks,are you gonna ask Valerie out?" Tucker sighed "Yeah,got any moves you can show me? I mean,how did you get Sam?" Danny blushed hard and Sam blushed "Umm..w...well umm...music..."

Sam smiled,staring at Danny. Sam licked her lips slowly,staring at his mouth. Danny blushed harder,groaning "Hey Tuck,umm...me and Sam were about to practice birthing techniques,wanna help?" Tucker stood quickly "Umm no way,I'll see you guys later,wish me luck " he smiled,walking out of the house. As soon as he was out Sam was on top of Danny,grinding hard against him. Danny moaned hard "Fuck baby!Whats gotten into you?" She grinned,pulling on his pants "Your cock!"

She pulled his pants down,grabbing his hard cock out of his boxers "Ohhhh" she reached under her skirt,pulling her panties down "I wanna ride your thick cock baby!" she straddled him,gripping his shoulders,sliding down slowly "Oh Shit!" He grunted,inhaling "Your so wet baby!I...I didn't know you wanted it that bad" she slid onto him with ease "I do!S..So bad!" she moaned,sliding up and down slowly

Danny held her hips down,smirking "Allow me,my lady" he gripped her hips,pushing her up and down quickly "AH!AHH! D..Danny!Ohh ahh!" he groaned,biting his lip "Like that?Like my big cock in your sweet pregnant pussy?" she moaned,lifting her arms above her head "AH!Yes!More!More!" he panted,his eyes flickering between blue and green "Yeah baby,you're so dirty!Mmm!I love your squishy wet cunt"

Danny groaned,flipping them over so she was on the bottom. He grinned,ripping her shirt off "Thats for ripping mine!" he growled,sucking at her breasts "MmmDanny" he chuckled,kicking at the table as he thrust "Oh!Oh!" he kicked a box of tissues on the ground. He kissed her,rubbing her shoulders "Ohhh I'm the box ghost!" Danny stopped thrusting,looking over his shoulder at the pathetic ghost rising from the tissue box

Sam frowned,sitting up as Danny pulled out of her. He sighed,going ghost "Seriously?You caught me at a bad time,Im kinda busy" Sam blushed,covering herself. The box ghost wiggled his fingers "ooohhhh-ow!" Danny raised his hand,sending a ball of ecto-energy at the box ghost,sending him into the wall. Danny sighed,grabbing the Fenton thermos on the coffee table,opening it,pointing it at the Box ghost "You havent seen the last of me!" he rolled his eyes,closing the thermos

"Sorry Sammy,didnt mean fo-" Sam tackled him,kissing him hard "Mmmmmy hero" he blushed,still in ghost form. He squirmed under her "Oh Danny you're so brave!" he frowned,wondering what was wrong with her. She nuzzled,hugging tight "My big brave boyfriend" he stood,Sam still clinging to him"Mmmm,you smell nice Danny" he sighed,walking to the kitchen,his hand under her ass,much to her delight,to hold her up

"Thats nice babe" he opened the fridge,getting out a bottle of root beer,walking back to the couch,sitting down. Sam nuzzled,inhaling "Mmmmy Danny" He sighed,opening the soda,sipping it "Mmm lets do it again" his eyes went wide and he blushed "again?!Geesh baby..yesterday it was 2 times,and then that blowjob in the bathroom,thanks for that by the way,but aren't you sore?" she shook her head

"No...Sex now!" she kissed his neck,pulling on his white hair "mmmfuck me in the air" he blushed,standing,flying up to the ceiling "Hold tight" she gripped him tight,grinning . He unzipped his suit with one hand,pulling his cock out. Sam kissed him,sliding onto him. He groaned,holding her to him "Ohh" she moaned,humping on him "Ah..Ah!Yes!" he blushed,not even moving "Oh Danny!Yes!" he thrust his hips,kissing her "Mmmm" she moaned,wrapping her legs around him "Against the wall!"

He inhaled,gently pushing her against the wall. He thrust quickly,grunting "Ah!Ohh" he dug his nails into her skin,making her whimper "Ohh Daniel!Oh Daniel!" he panted,as did she,as their flesh slapped together "Oh!I..Im so close!Yes!Yes!Yes!" Danny inhaled,gritting his teeth "Oh! Fuck!" he groaned,shooting his cum into her,causing her to orgasm "Uhhggggggahhhh!" she shook,whimpering

"Oh Danny" he swallowed,holding her tight as he flew to his room,placing her on the bed. She smiled satisfied "MmmmDanny,your incredible" he panted,becoming human "Y...Yeah..I gonna go get the books" he ran downstairs,getting dressed,,grabbing the books,walking back up. He sat on the bed,opening the first one. He saw from the corner of his eye,Sams hand drifting over to his crotch and his eyes went wide in panic "Umm,Im gonna go call the doctor baby" he kissed her cheek,which was a mistake because her hand grabbed his crotch,making him grunt in pain

His poor cock was red and sore. He pulled away,running downstairs. He ran to the basement,clicking on Doctor Hubbard in his contacts "Hello?" Danny swallowed "Doc,you got to help me..S..Sam..s...shes...shes so horny!Weve done it 3 times today,a few minutes apart!A..And she keeps following me and clinging to me!Telling me I smell good!Im so exhausted and...sore!What the hell is wrong with her?!"

The doctor chuckled "Hormones Daniel,some women's sexual appetite increases during the pregnancy,while others diminish...and with a triplet pregnancy,those hormones are increased 3 times" Danny groaned,hearing Sam call his name "Oh Danny!Come to bed!" he sighed "Thanks Doc...wish me luck" he chuckled "Good Luck Danny" Danny hung up,walking upstairs,afraid of what lay waiting


	9. Beauty and the Lust

After 2 more rounds of amazing,but exhausting sex,Danny panted,staring at the ceiling. Sam had finally passed out,and he silently stood,pulling on his boxers,grabbing his phone from the nightstand and stumbling downstairs. He sat on the couch,calling Tucker,s PDA. He appeared,waving at Danny "Whoa Dude...what the hell happened?"

Danny's hair was incredibly messy, some parts slicked down with sweat. His neck was covered in love bites,courtesy of Sam,his face was flushed and his eyes were tired. Danny panted "Sam" Tucker frowned "What did she do to you?!Did she beat you up?"

Danny blushed more "In a sense" Tucker frowned,adjusting his glasses "Hormones...she is insatiable dude!I...I cant stand it!I love her so much,but I'm so sore and exhausted" Tuck smirked and bust out laughing "Let me get this straight...your complaining that your pregnant girlfriend is to horny?" He laughed more,causing Danny to glare "At least I get some" Tucker glared,rolling his eyes "I do okay"

"Anyway...we've done it 5 times today" Tuckers eyes went wide "Damn" He groaned "I don't want to hurt her feelings,I'm just so tired...my back is covered in so many scratch marks it hurts to lie down" Tucker sighed "I have an idea..what if we were busy,so you couldn't get it on? I'll come over " Sam appeared behind Danny,rubbbing his shoulders "MmmHi Danny,oh Hey Tuck" Tucker tried not to laugh,hanging up. Danny's cock shrank up when he saw her seductive grin. He groaned

"Hey Sam..umm...T..Tucks coming over again...so lets get dressed" He ran upstairs,throwing on clothes. Sam frowned,walking up,putting on her clothes. Danny went to the bathroom,brushing his hair and cleaning his cock,which was covered in his seed,Sams juice,and her drool. He opened the door,jumping a little,at Sam standing there "Hi Danny" she said seductively

He swallowed,slipping past her,running downstairs "Hurry the fuck up Tucker" he sighed with relief when there was a knock. Danny opened the door,seeing Tucker. He grinned wide,pulling him in "Finally..." he sat on the couch "What do you wanna do?" Danny yawned "Watch a movie,pick a really annoying one,that should kill her libido for now" Tucker nodded,flipping through the channels on the TV

"Oh Sammy!Tuckers here!" Sam walked down,looking annoyed "Hi Tucker" She sat next to Danny "We're gonna watch a movie babe" Sam smiled "Okay!Can I join?" he nodded,grinning at Tucker "Yeah babe,but we're gonna watch a movie you probably wont like...Beauty and the beast" he smirked,winking at Tucker who turned it on "Oh...well...okay"

She put her hand on his leg and he stood quickly"I'll make popcorn!" he walked to the kitchen,grabbing the box from the cupboard,taking out a plastic covered packet. He put it in the microwave,pressing 'Popcorn'. He opened the fridge,getting out 3 strawberry sodas. Danny walked back to the living room,handing one to Tucker and Sam. The microwave buzzed and he ran back,grabbing a bowl from the cabinet

He opened the bag,pouring it in the bowl. After tossing the bag away,he walked to the couch. He set the bowl down,smiling as the movie started. Sam sipped her soda as Danny gave a thumbs up to Tucker. 92 minutes later, Sam was bawling,gripping Danny's shirt,tears streaming down her face "Oh God!I..Its so sad..w...why couldnt he just leave them alone!But he died!and now everyone is happy!"

Danny groaned,looking at Tucker,who was trying to not laugh. Sam had never cried at a movie before,except in ones where animals were hurt. She shook,crying "Oh Danny!W...Why did we have to watch this movie?!" He blushed,feeling guilty "I...I'm sorry baby" Sam sniffled,whimpering,causing Danny to groan,standing

"Dammit!This is my fualt..I...I...uhg!Babe,go upstairs,Ill be up in a second. She stood,walking upstairs as Danny sighed "Damn...Im gonna go talk to her,you can hang out dude" he walked upstairs to comfort his crying girlfriend. Tucker channel surfed as he waited

10 minutes later,Danny walked down,his shirt torn and his hair messy. Purple lipstick covered his face. Tuckers eyes went wide "Oh my god" Danny sighed "I..I couldnt help it!She was sad so I kissed her..and she shoved her tongue down my throat...and before I knew it,she was ripping my shirt" He blushed,sitting on the couch "I...I dont know why I'm like this...I love her so much...but she is so horny all the time

Tucker frowned "Just tell her " He covered his face,inhaling "Maybe the doctor can give me something for energy" Tucker sighed,nodding "Good luck man,Im gonna head out" Danny nodded,standing,walking upstairs to Sam,who was brushing her hair. He sat on the bed and inhaled "Babe...we...we have to talk about your...appetite" Sam looked up "Are you calling me fat?!" he blushed "No I..I mean your...sexual appetite"

She blushed hard,looking down "Oh..." he swallowed,rubbing her shoulders "You know I love you baby...but I need some time to recharge afterwards...and believe me I am more than willing,but my cock is sore and tired" Sam blushed more "Im...Im sorry" he smiled,rubbing her back "Its okay baby...come on..its 9 PM...lets get some sleep,we'll go to the doctor tomorrow" Sam nodded,and Danny smiled,cuddling her "Ah Sweetie,You know I love your body,but I am so sore"

Sam whimpered "I'm sorry" he rubbed her stomach "Shhh baby,sleep...I love you" she sniffled "I love you to" he kissed her neck softly,nuzzling as they fell asleep


	10. Cravings and Coitus

Danny mumbled,opening his eyes as he felt Sam shake his shoulders "Danny!Wake up!I'm hungry and you said we would go to the doctor today" he groaned,looking at the clock "8 AM...uhhg" he sat up,sighing "Okay...get dr-" she sat up,fully dressed "O...kay umm...why dont you get in the van baby" he smiled,rubbing her cheek as she got out of bed,grabbing the keys from the dresser,walking downstairs

Danny groaned,sitting up,grabbing a shirt and pair of pants from the dresser,putting them on. He yawned,slipping on a pair of socks and his shoes. He walked downstairs,going to the van. Sam was buckled in,rubbing her stomach. He smiled softly,getting in "Lets get some breakfast babe" Sam handed him the keys and he yawned,starting the car. He drove down the street,and a blue mist appeared in front of him,flowing from his mouth

"Oh crap" he pulled over,looking around "I'm going ghost" his hair turned white and his eyes glowed as he looked around "Ahoy!" Danny turned around,seeing Youngblood in the back of the van,smiling "Oh.." he sighed,grabbing the Fenton thermos. What happened next surprised him. Sam grabbed his hand "wait"

He frowned,looking at her "Excuse me?" Sam smiled sincerely,looking at Youngblood "Hi Youngblood" he waved "Wanna play?" Danny groaned as Sam nodded "Yay!Lets play hide and seek" he vanished and Sam frowned,looking around "Sam!Why did you do that?!" Sam frowned more "He's just a baby" Danny groaned more,as Youngblood appeared on his head "Found you!" Sam giggled

Danny picked him up,sighing "Dude,since my girlfriend wont let me send you away...yet...do you want to...I don't know...play video games at my house?Just please...dont mess anything up" Youngblood grinned,nodding "YEah!" he flew into Danny's house and turned on the video game console,playing like a pro

"Oh Danny,you're so sweet" Danny growled,starting the car,driving away. Sam smiled "He's so cute!Maybe when the babies are born they can p-" Danny growled "Absolutely not!I...I..I wont let them!theyre so precious" Sam sighed,looking out the window. Danny pulled into the IHOP parking lot,getting out. Sam smiled softly,following him

"Ohh Pancakes,ohh and waffles and muffins!" he smiled,chuckling as a waitress led them to a table. Sam groaned,standing as Danny sat down"Babe?" she ran to the bathroom,coming back 2 minutes later "The babies are pressing on my bladder" Danny smiled,rubbing her hand as she sat down

"Sorry Sammy" Sam looked at the menu,as did Danny. After 5 minutes the waitress came by "Ready to order?" Danny nodded,smiling "I'll have the grand slam please,and a cup of orange juice"she smiled,writing it down "And for you hon?" Sam inhaled "I'll have the chocolate chip pancakes with pecans in the batter,whipped cream topped with cherries,a glass of ice-cold hot chocolate,a salad with pickle slices and grapes,ohh and a bowl of melted peanut butter to dip the pickles in" Danny blushed hard "Oh..umm...o...okay" Danny smiled shyly "Pregnancy cravings babe?" Sam blushed,rubbing her stomach "No...just hungry" he chuckled

"Thanks"she nodded,walking to the kitchen. Danny smiled,taking Sams hand,pressing a kiss to it "Your adorable" Sam blushed,smiling softly "Your sexy" he blushed hard,feeling her foot rub up his legs "I..Umm..ohh" she rubbed her foot against his groin,causing him to grunt "S...S...Sammy...s...stop"

She stopped,blushing softly "Sorry" he smiled softly "Its okay baby" After 10 minutes,their food arrived,much to Sams delight. She quickly ate,causing Danny to stare "Wow...you can fit a lot in your mouth..I...I mean..ummm.." he blushed hard,making Sam giggle "I'll show you what else I can fit in my mouth later" Danny groaned,his pants becoming tighter. He quickly ate,kissing Sams' hand when he stood "Be right back baby" he ran to the bathroom,going ghost

Flying to his house,he picked up the sleeping Youngblood,gently placing him in the ghost zone. Flying back to the bathroom,changing,he walked back to Sam,who was licking her plate clean. He chuckled,getting out his wallet "Baby,I think that plates clean enough"she glared,standing and he blushed "Sorry,let's go" he paid,walking to the entrance

Sam smiled,yawning as they got in the car. He started it up,driving to the hospital. When they arrived,they went in,going to the maternity ward this time. Doctor Hubbard looked up,smiling "Hello guys" Danny smiled,sitting down "Hey Doc" Sam smiled,rubbing her stomach as she sat "So,what can I help you with?" Danny blushed "W...well remember that thing we talked about?" The doctor nodded,making Sam frown

"What thing?" Danny blushed "I umm...asked him about your...appetite" he blushed softly. As did Sam "It's okay Sam,he merely showed his concern" Danny cleared his throat "Do you have anything you can give me?" The doctor smiled "Viagra?" Danny groaned "Hell No!Im always fully alert,and don't even think about asking me if I want length pills cause I sure as hell know I dont need them!" he blushed,causing Sam to giggle "I...mean something for energy"

Sam blushed "She wears me out,and trust me,Im willing,but she's quick to...recharge" The doctor nodded "well,some men eat fruits and excercise" Danny blushed "What kind of exercises?" The doctor smiled "Push ups usually help,lifting weights do to" He nodded,looking at Sam "Umm..also...can umm...the babies..you know.." he blushed softly "Can they...feel me?You know...when were making love?" Sams heart pounded when he called it 'making love'. The doctor sighed "Ummwell...they can feel their mother move around,but the womb is plugged,in a sense"

Danny nodded "So I wont poke them?" Sam looked at the doctor "He's very big,although I've never seen another man naked so its hard to go on " Danny blushed "No you wont poke them,in fact when the mother orgasms,it release hormones that cause the fetuses to relax" Danny grinned "Probably made them pass out last night" Sam blushed and Danny stood,shaking his hand "Thanks" Sam smiled,holding Danny's hand as they walked to the van. He got in,starting it up "Hey,tonight Sammy,let's have a picnic on our fake out make out hill" Sam grinned "Okay!"he chuckled,driving home


	11. Sexcercise

Danny smiled,pulling into the dollar store parking lot. He kissed her cheek "I'll be right back baby" he got out,running in. 8 minutes later,he came back with a bag of stuff. Getting in,he grinned "Lets go home baby,I'm in the mood for something sweet,wet and tight " he winked,making her shiver and flush. Starting the car,he pulled out,driving home

Sam squirmed,twirling her bangs in her fingers. He grinned,rubbing her left thigh "Afterwards,I'll recharge "he winked,running his hand to her panties "Danny!" he grinned,pulling on them and letting go,snapping them against her flesh. She panted softly,squeezing her eyes shut. Danny chuckled more,pulling into the driveway. He got out,walking to Sams door,opening it,picking her up,putting her over his shoulder

"Danny!" she squirmed,giggling and he smacked her ass,opening the door. After he put the groceries on the couch,he carried her upstairs "Your mine now!I'm going to ravish you until you can't walk" he gently tossed her on the bed,pulling his shirt off,smirking. Sam smiled,giggling "Oh Ghost boy take me now!" his eyes went wide and he quickly went ghost,his clothes slipping off. He climbed on top of her,touching her clothes,causing them to fall under her

He smirked,kissing her neck "Oh Sammy,Im sorry I tried to avoid you" Sam blushed "its okay,your just so sexy,and nice,and amazing and.." he kissed her hard,slipping into her "Mmm" she moaned,gripping his white hair "Oh Sam,you're so tight" he slowly pulled out,pushing back in,causing her to grunt

"Oh Danny!Oh Danny!F..Fuck me hard like a bitch!" He blushed hard "W...What?"she blushed softly "I read up on how to talk dirty" he smirked,his eyes glowing "I'm gonna fuck you so hard baby" he bit her neck,sucking on it "Oh Danny!" he inhaled,gripping her breasts "So soft and round" he kissed more,thrusting into her

"Oh Danny!" he growled "Yeah...you like when I ram you hard ,don't you?" he grabbed her hands,holding her down as he pumped faster "yes!Yes!" he grunted,panting "Say my name you whore!" Sam whimpered,shivering "Oh honey!Oh Daniel!" He groaned,panting softly "Oh Sam" he gripped the sheets,his eyes glowing more

The sheets started to freeze,cracking. He groaned,staring down at Sam. Sam whimpered,looking at his eyes "D..Danny calm down" he panted,the sheets cracking more. Sam groaned panting "Danny stop!" he squeezed his eyes shut,panting softly. His eyes flicked,becoming blue "I...Im sorry baby...d...did I hurt you?" Sam smiled "No...but you ruined the sheet " he blushed,sighing

"Sorry babe,I'll get some new ones" he kissed her softly,thrusting quickly "Oh Danny Ohhh I..Im..." he groaned,getting back into the rhythm. Sam grunted softly,shaking "Oh Danny" he groaned,squirting his cum into her wet pussy. He rolled off of her,panting "Damn baby" he smiled,sitting up "hang on" he stood,getting on the floor,on his stomach

Sam sat up,smiling. He grunted,doing push ups,his muscles covered in sweat. Sam grinned,staring "Your so hot" he chuckled,stopping "Wanna go again?" she nodded quickly as he crawled on top of her again. He kissed her softly,slipping in "Oh Sam" he moaned,pumping slowly "You like that baby?" he panted,his eyes shut. He groaned,looking down at her and blushing "Baby?" her eyes were closed,and she snored softly

He blushed,slowly slipping out of her,smiling. He went ghost,touching the sheets. He lifted them up,putting them in the trashcan next to his bed. He chuckled softly,going through one of Sams boxes,getting out the black satin sheets they had conceived on. He blushed,walking back to Sam,gently picking her up. He set her on the floor,a pillow under her head

He placed the sheets on,smiling as they were a perfect fit. He picked her up again,tucking her in. Gently,he rubbed her forehead,watching her sleep. He pulled on his boxers,as silently as he could. Danny walked downstairs,grabbing the groceries from the couch,taking them into the kitchen. He got out food,among other things,putting them away. He yawned,walking to the couch,turning on the TV

He went On Demand,going to health and clicking 'Birth guide' He sat back,watching it. He groaned,covering his eyes "Aw man..." he quickly turned it off,grabbing one of the books from the table 'pregnancy and you' he chuckled,opening it. He frowned,looking at the pages "Wow.." he smiled,seeing diagrams of fetuses growing,thinking of how 3 wonderful creatures are growing inside of Sam

Danny relaxed,flipping through the book. His eyes went wide,looking at the list of common pregnancy 'side effects' he heard the stairs creak and he turned around,seeing Sam walking downstairs,wearing his t-shirt,which he found to be a huge turn on "Hey Sleepyhead" Sam blushed softly,walking to him "I'm so sorry Danny I-" he pushed a finger to her lips,slipping it in

She suckled and he smiled "I read that fatigue is a common thing with pregnant women" he pulled his finger out,sucking on it,winking "Sit next to me babe"he patted the seat next to him,smiling. She sat down and he smirked "You know,I have a few shirts that look exactly like that one" Sam blushed softly,making him harder

"It's so comfy..thank you for changing the sheets" he smiled,rubbing her stomach "They were on their last leg babe" he kissed her cheek "Lets get dressed baby,it's already 6 " He stood,helping her up. They walked upstairs,getting dressed. Danny,the first one dressed,ran downstairs,grabbing a picnic basket from the closet,putting everything he needed in it

"Sammy,grab a blanket" Sam came down,carrying a blue blanket "Is this okay?" he smiled "Its just like you...perfect"she blushed softly and he held her hand "Shall we?" she smiled "We shall" he chuckled,walking to the Van,getting in. When Sam was buckled,he drove off to their romantic evening


	12. Picnic

After driving to the hill,where a few other cars were parked,Danny got out,walking to the back of the van,opening the doors. He grabbed the basket,along with the blanket,walking to Sams door. Sam unbuckled,smiling softly as Danny opened the door for her "Danny,I'm not helpless" he blushed softly,looking down "But you're so important to me...as are you guys" he touched her stomach,smiling

"Oh Danny...your going to make me cry" he chuckled softly,walking to the spot on the hill where you can see the sunset. He set down the basket,stretching. He spread out the blanket,sitting down. Sam followed,holding her stomach,making Danny flush with pride. She sat down,exhaling "Sammy...I..I know we never really went on a first date or anything..so umm...I thought...this could make up for it"

Sam blushed softly,looking down "Oh Danny" he opened the basket,getting out two plates,setting one in front of each of them. He got out 4 Tupperware containers,along with silverware and cups. He smiled,opening the first container. Inside was penne pasta with vegan alfredo sauce. He grabbed a fork,pushing half onto Sams plate,and the rest onto his

Sam smiled and he opened the second one. Inside were chopped strawberries,red and fresh. Danny placed some on Sams plate,then his. Grabbing the third container,Danny looked at Sam,who was watching him. He inhaled,opening the container,reaching in and taking the slices of pear out,putting 4 on each of their plates. Sam smiled and sat back,stretching her legs out. Danny pulled a glass bottle out of the basket,pulling the cork off "Dont worry,its cider"he chuckled,grabbing Sams glass,starting to pour

Looking up,he blushed,his eyes running up Sams legs"Danny!" he looked into her eyes "Y..Yeah?" she pointed to his cider covered shirt "Oh shit" he set the glass and bottle down,taking his shirt off. Sam smirked "What distracted you?" Danny blushed more,stuttering "Umm..ummm" he handed Sam her overfilled glass,filling up his own. He held his glass,as did Sam "To us" he clinked their glasses together,smiling. Danny sipped his as Sam began to eat

After eating,Danny put the food away,lying next to Sam. She smiled softly,rubbing her stomach put his hands behind his head,staring at the sky. Sam smiled,grabbing his hand,placing it on her stomach "I can't wait till they move" he rubbed his thumb against her belly button "Yeah,me neither...I wonder what it feels like" Sam burped,rather loudly,causing Danny to burst into laughter

Sam blushed and he chuckled "Even your burp is adorable" she pouted "I'm not adorable...thats such a lame,cutesy wutsey thing to say" he smirked "Yes you are" she shook her head "No I'm not" he sat up,quickly climbing on top of her "Yes you are" she squirmed "Stop it" he grinned "Your cheeks are adorable"he rubbed them,making her blush more "and your hair is adorable" he ran his fingers through it,pushing his nose against the strands Mmmsmells good"

He kissed her lips softly "Your lip are very adorable,especially with your lipstick" he kissed her again,a little longer this time. Sam giggled slightly and Danny smiled more. He grabbed one of her hands,puting it to his cheek "Your hands,are so small and soft" he pressed a kiss to her hand,sitting up "Your...ears are adorable as well" he moved her hair,looking at her ears,grinning. He gently nipped at one,making her laugh "Danny!"

He grinned,going to her feet. He slipped her shoes off,pulling her socks. The pregnancy had caused her nylons to rip,so she had to wear socks for now. He cupped her left foot,rubbing the sole "Your feet,are so tiny and cute" he pressed a kiss to the big toe,before sticking his tongue out,dragging it across the top of her foot,making her shiver "Ohhh" he pulled away,running his hands up her skirt

Danny spread her legs,putting his head between them. He pressed his nose against her panties,inhaling "Your pussy...so small,soft,tight...its incredibly adorable" Sam moaned softly and he pressed a kiss to the wet spot forming around her clitoris. He sat back up,smiling at her "Your eyes..." he looked at them,blushing "Theyre the prettiest ones ive ever seen...so full of life and love" he pressed a kiss to each of her eyelids as she closed them "I love when they grow big as we make love...and how they grow heavy afterwards"

Sam got tears and inhaled,groaning softly "I hate when tears block them from my view" he gently brushed the tears out of her eyes "and most of all" he pressed his ear to her stomach "your gorgeous belly...so soft and round,our babies growing inside...portected against the world.."his voice cracked and he inhaled "Your not only adorable Sammy..your beautiful"

Sam whimpered and he stood,grabbing the basket,putting it in the van. The sky was dark now,and many of the cars were rocking and moans of pleasure could be heard. Danny walked back to Sam,who was watching him. He smiled "I know this is our first date,but...I think we have good sexual energy" Sam giggled and he kissed her,pushing her down,gently of course,onto the blanket

He moaned,feeling her tongue rub against his "Mmm" he grunted as her hands gripped his ass. He chuckled softly,kissing her neck "Oh Danny" he groaned as she moaned his name "Yes Sammy?" she whimpered "I love you" he smiled wide "I love you to" he kissed her neck,sucking at random spots

"Oh Danny!Ohhh" he rubbed her breasts through her shirt,his cock pressing against his jeans "Oh Brenda!OH Brenda!Oh Eddie!Yes!Yes!" Danny blushed,pulling away "Whoa,they certainly are into each other,well its more of him into her" Sam laughed "Danny!" he chuckled,kissing more "Maybe we should move this into the van baby" Sam blushed and he stood,helping her up. He grabbed the blanket,walking to the van

Sam followed,flushed and wet. Danny opened the backdoor,smiling. Inside was a comforter and 4 pillows. Sam blushed and Danny grinned innocently "Oh,how convenient" he chuckled,pulling Sam to his chest "Looks really comfy,we should test it out" Sam smirked,kissing him. Danny moaned,grabbing her legs,wrapping them around him. He moaned,sitting on the comforter,pulling on Sams shirt. She pulled away,panting hard "W..wait" she grabbed the blanket,and shut the van doors

He grinned,pulling on his pants,tossing them to the side. Sam smiled,pulling her shirt off as Danny kicked his shoes off. He kissed her hard,pressing her back against the cold metal walls of the van. He moaned,touching her skirt,making it intangible. Sam moaned,gripping his dark hair. He panted,gripping her black lace panties,ripping them off

He laid her down on the comforter,panting hard "You okay baby?" Sam smiled and he grinned,kissing her hard,reaching behind her. He pulled on her tongue,unsnapping her bra "I hate this fucking thing so much" he pulled it off,tossing it behind him,making her chuckle "I need a new one too,my breasts are growing bigger" he grinned,rubbing around the nipples "I know"

Sam shivered,moaning softly "Ohhhh" he pulled his boxers off,smiling "Wow..." she looked at him"What?" he rubbed her cheek slowly "Your so gorgeous" she blushed and he climbed on top of her,positioning himself "I love you Samantha" he slid into her,gasping softly "So wet" he kissed her hard,pumping ever so slowly "Oh Danny" he smiled,licking his lips "Yes my sweet?"

Sam moaned,gripping his hair "Have I ever told you how amazing you are at love making" he smiled wide,swallowing "Probably" he chuckled,kissing Sam again. The van started to rock,making creaking sounds. Sam groaned,digging her nails into his back "Oh Daniel!" he thrust,s quickened,and he groaned "oh Sammy!" he kissed her neck,biting it "Ohhh Yes!Yes!"

He growled,sucking on her earlobe,making Sam moan louder "Oh Danny!" he thrust as fast as he could,the whole van rocking and squeaking "Oh Ohh yes!Yes!Oh Samantha!I love you so much" he nuzzled her neck "Oh Danny,I...Im so close...c...come with me" he smiled,feeling her nails scrape down his back "Uhhg!Uhgg!" he grunted,sucking her other earlobe "Oh D..D..Danny!" he grunted,pumping into her,his white sticky seed,causing it to leak onto the comforter

He panted,kissing her softly. He slowly slid out,rolling off of her "I love you so much" he smiled as she cuddled close,clearly exhausted. Danny frowned,coughing hard,sitting up "Danny?!Are you okay?" he coughed into his hand,panting. Looking down,he chuckled,holding up one of her earings "My tongue is very talented" she chuckled and he carefully put it back in,grabbing the back which had fallen onto one of the pillows

"Mmmlets stay here tonight" he grinned,laying back down. Sam smiled,nuzzling him "Mmmsleep tight baby,I'll keep you warm" he shut his eyes,rubbing her arm until her breathing became deep and slow. He drifted off,and the two lovers slept in each others arms


	13. Showdown

Sam's eyes fluttered open and she yawned,sitting up. She looked around,rubbing her eyes. She was in Danny's room,in his bed,naked. She blushed and looked around "Danny?" he appeared at the foot of the bed,blushing "Sorry...y..your just so pretty when you sleep" Sam smiled shyly and he walked to her,rubbing her shoulders "I got us home around 5 am" he kissed her cheek and smiled more

"I made breakfast babe" he handed her a night gown,his eyes following her curves. He walked downstairs,humming softly "Hello Daniel" Danny froze,looking up at the man sitting at the table "Vlad" he quickly went ghost,glaring "What the fuck do you want?" he chuckled softly "A cup of coffee wouldn't hurt" Danny growled,his eyes glowing "Danny,do we have any..." Sam froze,her heart stopping

"Oh Hello Samantha" Sam whimpered,holding her stomach "How are the babies?" Sam inhaled,a wave of nausea coming across her. Danny stood in front of Sam,his eyes piercing on Vlad "Shame about your parents,fires can be so quick and unpredictable" he smirked,snapping his fingers,a flame appearing "Then again,my servants aren't the best at organizing things" Danny's eyes went wide and he swallowed

"You...You...You killed them" Vlad chuckled more "Not on purpose,really. They were in the wrong place at the right time" Danny growled more "You bastard!You tried to kill me and Sam!" he smirked more "Well yes,your little girlfriend is carrying three incredibly powerful children...now,I can't let them live,following in your footsteps" he chuckled more

Danny growled,his eyes glowing red "You will never hurt my family" he flew at Vlad,knocking him against the wall. Vlad groaned,pushing Danny off "Oh Daniel,it seems your fuck sessions with Samantha has made you stronger" Danny panted,groaning as Vlad grabbed him by the neck,flying to the basement. Sam followed quickly,panting

Vlad smiled "What do you think Daniel,should I kill your beloved girlfriend,and the babies and then rape her lifeless body...or should I rape her first so she feels every inch of my cock as I defile her...does she cry when you make love?" Danny's eyes glowed a bright red and he growled,going intangible. Vlad looked around,before feeling himself being pushed into the ghost zone

Danny glared,floating in the dense space "Oh Daniel,you have your mothers passion" he swallowed,flying at him "You son of a bitch!" Vlad groaned,punching him in the stomach. Danny groaned and Vlad grinned "I have a better idea...how about I overshadow you...and rape Sam...a first person view is nice,plus,she'll never be able to look at you the same way again "

This was the last straw "I would never hurt her!I love her!" he inhaled,his eyes crimson now.. He exhaled,yelling in a deep voice. Green rings appeared,causing the zone to shake. Vlad groaned,covering his ears "No!" Danny roared,his eyes staring at Vlad,whose skin was beginning to peel off

His human exterior was revealed,quickly bubbling. His skin pealed more,his eyes exploding as he screamed in agony. His mouth filled with blood and he coughed,shaking as Danny continued the wail. There was a massive explosion,and Danny became intangible,letting the blood and carnage pass through him

He panted,his eyes flickering to green. He quickly flew out,landing at Sams feet. Sam whimpered "Danny!" he panted,rolling onto his back "I..I...I killed him" he slowly became human,panting hard. He swallowed,staring at Sam "I...I had to...he...he...w...was going to...make me...make me...rape you" Sam covered her mouth and knelt by him,rubbing his cheek

"Danny...you saved me and the babies" he swallowed,his eyes heavy and full of tears "But...I couldnt save our parents" he sat up,only in his boxers "Oh Sammy..I..I...this is all my fault...again..." Sam hugged him tight,whimpering "Oh Danny" he rubbed her back,pulling away gently. He stared into her eyes,his heart pounding

He grabbed her cheeks,pressing her lips to his "Mmmm" Sam moaned and he gripped her hair,pulling away "Samantha...I..I will never,,ever let anybody hurt you..or our babies" he pressed his ear to her stomach,sniffling "Hear that babies...D...Daddy will never leave you...you will always be safe" he pressed a kiss to her stomach,tears streaming onto it

"Danny,you need to rest" he inhaled,standing slowly,his knees shaking "Okay..sleep next to me though..." Sam stood up,nodding "Okay" he gently took her hand,walking upstairs. He led her to his room,laying her down on the bed "I will always protect you my love" he rubbed her stomach,inhaling "I know Danny" he held her close,shutting his eyes. They slowly drifted off,their bodies intertwined

* * *

12 days later

It was valentines day,and Danny was peppering a sleeping Sams neck with kisses "MmmDanny" he licked at her hickey covered neck "Mmmm" he chuckled,rubbing her stomach "MmmDanny that tickles" he grinned,rubbing her thigh "Its Valentines day my sweet" Sam groaned "Valentines day is lame" he smirked,sitting up "I don't think so,I made you breakfast" Sam sat up,blushing when she saw a heart shaped pancake "Oh wow" he grinned wide "I thought about making it pink with sprinkles " she smacked his arm and he chuckled "Eat up baby,I have the whole day planned out for us"

She looked up,eating "what are we gonna do?" he smirked evilly "We,my dear Sam,are going to defile every room in this house with our naked,sweaty bodies...we shall leave no room unsexed" Sam giggled and he smiled more,kissing her neck,sucking "Danny,I'm trying to eat hehe" he smiled wide "I know,your feeding our babies...thats so fucking sexy" he rubbed her stomach,making her moan softly. Danny smiled,putting the plate on the floor,climbing on top of her "Let us began" Sam giggled,kissing him softly as he pulled on her clothes


	14. Valentines Day

Sam giggled and Danny kissed her neck,sucking on it "Oh Danny" he grinned,biting making Sam groan in pleasure "Ohhh" Sam moaned,rubbing his back "MmmmSam,are you ready?"she nodded and he quickly made their clothes intangible,flushing as he looked at her breasts,which were much bigger

"Danny?" he looked up,smiling "S...sorry" he kissed her,rubbing her sides as he slid into her,filling her "Uhgg" Sam grunted softly,causing Danny to look at her "I'm not hurting you right?" she moaned and shook her head "No...mmm" he smirked,wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing her

"Mmmm" he slowly pumped in and out,swirling his tongue against the roof of her mouth,causing her to giggle and squirm "MmmSam stay still" he chuckled,rubbing her back,thrusting faster "Oh ohh!" he panted,licking her ear,making her groan "Oh Danny" he grunted,thrusting as fast as he could,causing the bed to smack the wall over and over again. Sam panted,scratching at his back,making him wince "Ow!Damn baby" he sucked her neck,leaving as many hickey,s as he could,taking pride in marking her

"Oh Sam!Oh Sam!OHh fuck babe!Your so wet and tight!" he groaned,hitting her g-spot,making her shriek and shiver "AHH!O..IOh god!Ohhh!" he moaned,pumping faster,his cum shooting from his cock,into her cunt "Oh Sam!" he moaned,panting as he slowed down "Oh wow" Sam moaned,rubbing his chest as he rolled off of her,grinning "That good huh?" she nodded,fanning her face with her hand. He grinned,putting his hands behind his head

What room should we do next?" Danny smiled,looking at her "Jazz's room,consider it payback since last week she said you looked like you were about to pop" he sat up,grabbing her hand. Sam giggled and he scooped her up,smiling. Danny walked to Jazz's room,opening the door,walking in. The room was empty except for a few cardboard boxes. Danny smiled,setting Sam on her feet,before pushing her against the wall,kissing her "Mmmm" she moaned and he gripped her ass

Danny wrapped her legs around him,pushing into her "Ohh" he groaned,biting her ear as she scratched at his back "Damn Sam,you need to trim your nails" she giggled and he started too thrust,kissing her ear "Ohhh" he panted,sliding her down the wall until they were on the floor. He gripped her hair,pumping quicker "Oh Danny!Oh Danny!Yes!Yes!Yes!Ooh Yes!" he grunted,licking his lips "Oh Sam!Yes!Tell me you love it!" Sam whimpered,grabbing at the floor "I love it!Oh!Yes!Yes!AHHGGGG!" Sam squealed in his ear,causing him to grunt and deposite his seed into her tight twat again

He groaned,becoming intangible,sinking through the floor "D..Danny?" he landed in the basement,panting hard "I..Im in the basement baby" he heard footsteps and Sam appeared next to him,smiling "Lets do it here next" Danny groaned,sitting up "H..Hang on baby" he quickly went ghost,flying into the ghost zone. He sped up,dodging doors,gaining speed and second wind. He smiled,flying back to Sam,panting

"Ready!" he pulled her down,kissing her hard. Sam moaned,gripping at his hair "Oh Danny!Oh Danny!Oh Danny!" he panted,pulling away from her "I...Im not even in you yet baby" Sam blushed,panting "I..I know...your hair smells really good though,and its so soft and thick" she sniffed it,making him blush "Gee baby,hormones really getting to you huh?" he smirked,spreading her legs,licking his lips before shoving his cock in

"AH!" he panted,rolling onto his back "Y..You be on top this time" Sam giggled,gripping his shoulders "Ohh" he moaned softly as she started to bounce on his thick cock "Ohh Ohh" he smiled,rubbing her hips "Oh Sam,you're so beautiful,cum baby!I know it doesnt take alot!Now cum!" she moaned as he yelled at her,whimpering "Oh!Yes!Yes!Yes!I...Im cuming!" he smirked,gripping her breasts "Mmmmbaby" he squeezed his eyes shut,squirting into her again. Sam was amazed at his stamina

"Oh Danny" he panted,rubbing her back as she nuzzled his neck "Oh Sam,you're going to be the death of me baby" Sam chuckled,nuzzling him "Mmmyour already half a ghost" he laughed,smacking her ass "Yeah,but there is one part of me that is all man" he winked,standing up,helping her "How many rooms left?" Sam smiled innocently "The living room,your...the other empty room,the bathroom,and the kitchen" he groaned,picking her up,putting her over his shoulder

"Well sorry its such a chore"he smirked "Yep,lets just get this over with" Sam squealed as he carried her to what used to be his parents room. He growled putting her down "MmmSammy,I will never get tired of you" Sam smiled and he chuckled "On your hands and knees" he swatted her ass and she did so "I'm going to take you from behind baby" he got behind her spreading her lips "Mmm" he thrust in,making her moan "Mmmyes" he gripped her hair,using it as leverage

He quickly pumped in and out,makin her grunt and whimper "Oh take it Sammy,take all of me" he smirked when he heard the squishing sound of her pussy as he fucked her "Ohh Danny!OH Danny!" she put her elbows down,her face touching the floor. He chuckled,squeezing her ass,spanking it "Mmmwhose my bad girl?" Sam panted "Me!Im your bad girl" he grinned,groaning "Oh god baby!" he grunted hard,squirting his white seed into her. Sam moaned loudly,shaking

"Ohh Danny" he chuckled,pulling out "Mmm"he scooped her up,grinning "Living room" he walked downstairs,pushing magazines off of the coffee table. Sam frowned and gasped as he laid her down on it. He grinned,moving into her "Oh!" he moaned,kissing her hard "Mmmm" he pumped quickly,panting "Come on baby" he panted,biting her lip,making her moan "Oh Danny!Your so amazing!Yes!Yes!" he rubbed her stomach,smiling

"MmmSammy,your intoxicating" he grunted,sweat dripping onto her "I...Im cuming!" he moaned "Me to baby" he panted,pulling out,his cum spraying onto her stomach and chest. Sam moaned,gripping at the air. He panted,smiling "Are you sure you don't want to stop?!" she shook her head "Kitchen now!" he laughed,picking her up,carrying her to the kitchen. He set her down,facing the counter "MmmI love your ass baby" he licked his pointer finger,rubbing her asshole. He slowly pushed his cock in,groaning as he slipped inside deeper

"Ohhh!" he groaned,kissing her neck "Oh Sam" he slowly pushed in and out,moaning "Mmmm" he smacked her ass,making her giggle "Oh Daniel!" he chuckled,pumping faster "Mmmm Samantha" he panted,reaching in front of her with his left hand,gripping her left breast "Ohhh so soft and yummy" he nibbled her ear,speeding up "D..D...D..Danny!I...I...Im gonna..I...Oh gosh!" she groaned,shaking as she came down from her orgasm

Danny grunted,pumping his seed into her ass"Oh Damn baby" he groaned,pulling out slowly "Ohh Danny" he chuckled as she kissed his neck "Mmmmone more room,then its time for our date" Sam blushed "Date?" he grinned,holding her as he flew upstairs to the bathroom "Yeah" he turned on the shower,getting in with Sam. He focused his eyes on Sam,pressing his hand to her pussy. Slowly the cum disappeared. He repeated it with her asshole. Sam blushed and he grinned,lying on his back in the tub "Lets 69 baby" Sam blushed,putting her pussy against his mouth,as she put his cock into her warm mouth

"Oh Sam" he moaned,licking her lips,loving her taste. Sam moaned,starting to deep throat him "Oh shit" he groaned,gripping her ass as he shoved his tongue into her wet hole. He sucked and moaned,causing Sam to shiver. She grabbed his balls,slowly rubbing them. Danny groaned more "Shit Sam!" he suckled her clitoris,making her grip his balls tightly. He grunted and she blushed,letting go. He lapped quickly,smiling as he felt her start to convulse. Sam moaned,swirling her tongue around his length,causing him to grunt and shoot his spunk deep down her throat. Sam moaned,her pussy releasing her delicious juices

Danny groaned,lapping at them "MmmSammy" she slowly got up,blushing "Sorry I squeezed" he chuckled,standing to"Its okay baby" he kissed her softly before turning the water on high. He grabbed a bar of soap,rubbing both of them down with it. He squirted shampoo in her hair,massaging it through her roots "Oh Danny" he smiled,washing his own as Sam rinsed hers. She got out as Danny rinsed the shampoo out of his black locks

Sam dried off,walking to the bedroom,going through what was now their closet. She pulled out a black dress,and a pair of black stilettos. Danny dried off quickly,walking to his room. He put on a suit and tie,blushing hard when he saw Sam "Wow...you look amazing" Sam blushed and he smiled,walking downstairs to the kitchen. He opened the fridge,getting out two Tupperware dishes of salad and two Tupperware dishes of pasta. He put the pasta in the microwave,turning it on for 1 minute. He pulled out another Tupperware container,putting them in the basket he had set out earlier. Sam walked downstairs and he grinned "Hello Sammy,ready to go?"

She nodded and he grabbed the pasta dishes,putting them in the basket. He held her hand,grabbing the blanket from the table next to the front door. He went invisible and intangible,flying to the hill. He spread the blanket,opening the basket and lighting a candle in the middle. He set the food out,smiling at Sam "Pasta,salad,chocolate covered strawberries,and Capri suns" he blushed hard "Be right back darling" he stood,flying off,coming back 4 minutes later

They began to eat,smiling at each other. After the finished dinner,he placed a strawberry against her lip,grinning as she ate it. She did the same to him and he moaned,rubbing her thigh "Oh Samantha...I love you so much" he kissed her softly,moaning at her sweet lips "I love you to Daniel" he inhaled,reaching into the basket,pulling out a velvet box "Well..I...I...will you do me the honor..of being my wife?" he opened the box,revealing a gorgeous diamond ring

Sam covered her mouth and whimpered "Oh my gosh!Yes!" he grinned,slipping it on her finger "Oh Sam,I'm going to make you the happiest girl in the world" she blushed "You already have" he grinned,kissing her again before blowing out the candle. He grabbed the blanket and basket "I have another surprise to" he held her hand tightly,flying back home. They arrived and Danny grinned,kissing her hard

Danny opened the door,scooping Sam up in his arms. She blushed and he walked up the stairs,where candles were lit. Danny opened his bedroom door,going in "Oh Danny" the room was covered in candles,and soft music was playing. He kissed her neck softly "Mmm" he put her on the bed,grinning. She giggled "I have a surprise for you to" she sat up,grabbing a plastic bag from the corner. She ran into the bathroom and he smiled,quickly stripping and getting under the covers

Sam opened the bathroom door,stepping out in a black babydoll. Danny swallowed and squirmed "Oh Sammy" she slowly walked towards him,smiling seductively. Danny inhaled,pulling her down next to him. He slid the lingerie off slowly,licking his lips. He smiled,kissing her hard"Mmmm"

He straddled her,kissing her neck slowly "Ohh" he moaned,rubbing her breasts "So beautiful" he inhaled,sliding into her slowly "Ohh Danny" he slowly pumped in and out of her,panting "Oh Sam" he kissed her more,groaning as his thrusts got faster "Oh Danny!Yes!Ohh More!" Danny panted,kissing her more,rubbing her back "Oh Samantha" he nibbled her ear,panting "So beautiful" he kissed her more,grunting

"Oh Danny!I...I..Im so close!" he grunted,sweat collecting on both of them "I...I...Oh Danny!" "Oh Sammy!" they moaned,shaking as their juices combined,spilling onto the sheets. Danny panted,rolling off of her,rubbing her back as she cuddled "I love you baby" he whispered "I love you to" she whispered back. They fell asleep like that


	15. Grocery Store

Sam squirmed,sitting up quickly. She pushed Danny's arm off of her chest,running to the bathroom. She put up the seat,throwing up bits of strawberry and noodle,along with a foamy pink liquid. Danny groaned,sitting up as he heard his future wife throwing up. He quickly ran to the bathroom,frowning "Sammy!Whats wrong?" she groaned,looking up "I'm pregnant with triplets" he blushed,rubbing the back of his neck "O...Oh that's right"

He cleared his throat "Can I get you anything?" she groaned,wrapping her arms around the cold toilet bowl. Her breast's were pressed against them to,causing the nipples to be erect and small goosebumps to appear around the areola,s. Danny was to upset to be aroused by it "Orange juice please"

he smiled,rubbing her already sweaty back,before walking into the bedroom,throwing on a t-shirt and a pair of pants. He slipped on his sneakers,grabbing the car keys "Sammy,I'll be back soon,love you" he walked downstairs,going to the kitchen

Danny opened the fridge door,sighing seeing an almost empty fridge. All that was left was half a carton of milk,a bowl of free range eggs. Danny could at least eat healthier for Sam,and supporting chickens didn't hurt either. There was a loaf of white bread,half a head of wilting lettuce,2 sticks of unsalted butter,a tomato and 3 Capri Suns. Danny covered his face,inhaling. Sam had plenty of money,but he was the man of the house

He knew it was old-fashioned,but his dad had raised him to believe that it was a man's job to support his partner. Danny was the man of the house now,and it was his job to take care of Sam. She was his fiancée,and she was carrying his children. He shut the fridge door,walking outside and getting in the van. He sighed,driving off towards the store. His phone buzzed and he picked it up "Hello?"

"Hi Danny" he smiled,carefully driving "Hey Baby,you okay?" Sam sniffled,sitting on the couch "Yeah,can you pick me up some licorice?Oh and some mangos?" he chuckled,making a mental note "Yeah baby,anything else?" she was silent for a second "Ohh some carrots,please" he grinned,pulling into the Safeway parking lot "Anything else?" he got out,grabbing a reusable bag from the back

"No,that's all" he smiled,walking inside "OKay,bye babe" Sam whimpered "Wait!" he frowned,grabbing a cart from the holder"What is it baby?" she sniffled "I love you" he smiled "I love you to" he walked to the food section,tossing some cans into the cart "I love you more" he blushed hard "I don't think so" he chuckled,grabbing a carton of soy milk,putting it in the cart "Yes I do" he shook his head,walking to the produce section

"Nah,I love you more" he grabbed a plastic bag,putting in 6 pieces of corn "No you don't!" he jumped a little "Yes I-" Sam yelled into the phone "NO YOU DON'T!I LOVE YOU MORE!I SWEAR,IF YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME MORE I'LL DESTROY YOU!" he pulled the phone away from his ear,groaning. He swallowed "O...Okay" Sam hummed softly "Good,can you pick up some shampoo to?Make sure it's not tested on animals,oh also get laundry soap"

He stuttered "Of course" Sam giggled "Your so sweet,talk to the babies. Here,I'll put the phone to my stomach" he smiled wide "Hey babies,its Daddy. You guys are craving lots of weird things. I can't wait to meet you,me and your Mommy are super excited. Oh and by the way,the hormones and breast thing that's happening to your Mommy,I really,really appreciate that" he heard a chuckle and he stopped "Danny...its on speakerphone" he blushed hard

"Oh...you heard that huh?" he groaned "Mhmm" he inhaled "Well,it's all true" he smiled as he talked "You don't think Im gross?" he grinned "Nah,I think your gorgeous" he looked around "Oh Yeah?What about me" he grinned more "Everything,your curves,your face...you get prettier everyday,and you glow to" Sam flushed as she flipped through channels "But,I have stretch marks already" he leaned against the tomato section "Yeah?" she cleared her throat "Those aren't very sexy"

He chuckled "That...is where your wrong,I think they're one of the sexiest things about you" he heard her gasp softly "W..why?" he inhaled again "They show how our babies are growing inside of you...I love that Sammy" she blushed more,sitting up as she turned on a cooking show "Oh Danny" he smiled "I have to go baby" she whimpered again "Wait!" he sighed "Yes?" she inhaled "I'm not wearing any panties" he flushed,feeling his cock twitch in his boxers

"E...Excuse me?" Sam chuckled "I'm not wearing any panties Danny,just your shirt,which smells like you" he groaned,biting his lip "S..Sam...w...we can't do this right now" he inhaled,grabbing a plastic bag,turning around to the tomatoes "But Danny,I want you so bad" he inhaled "S..Sam.." he heard a raspy moan "Ohhh" he blushed harder "W...what are you doing?"

"Rubbing my nipples through your thin shirt" he grunted,his cock at full length now. He blushed hard,realizing his hand ,which was still gripping the plastic bag,was now cupping a round tomato,pinching the stem. He quickly put 4 tomatoes into the bag,putting them in the cart "D..Damn Sam" he walked to the lettuce,grabbing a fresh head "Ohh,I'm so wet Danny" he quickly got carrots,mangoes,orange juice and other things,putting them into the cart

"Oh fuck Sam,I..I...god I wanna be in you right now" he panted,licking his lips as he imagined his cock sliding into her "Well hurry home then,I'm all ready for you"the store staff had never seen a man use self check out faster then on that day


End file.
